


Every Step is Worth It

by Shootmewithasilverbullet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Call It What You Want AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moonlighting AU, Trouble In Paradise, all practice writing that doesnt have a place, all the One Shots, i dont know, its family time, long things, short things, theres a lot and i dont know how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmewithasilverbullet/pseuds/Shootmewithasilverbullet
Summary: I cant do titles and this is a lot of different things.Compilation of One Shots from various fics in the works, so there will be spoilers of all kinds in here, so read at your own risk! New chapter, new one shot.You'll get some stuff from the Call It Universe, the Moonlighting Universe and maybe the Street Magic AU.When i need to practice, i write these things, and then they just sit around collecting dust so here you go, enjoy!Y'all have been warned!





	1. Popcorn Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popcorn Prompt  
> Call it what you want AU  
> Features: Gavin, Connor and Wyatt

The popcorn in the bowl was black, smoking, and definetly not edable in any way. The kitchen stunk like burnt food and this had been the last bag of popcorn Gavin had left in the entire house. "I told you to check on it."

"Yeah... I didn't." Beside him, Wyatt shuffled on the spot nervously, mumbling his admittance of guilt. "The timer said two minutes."

"Two minutes to burn." the smoke alarm had gone off as soon as Gavin had pulled the bag out of the microwave, and thankfully the kitchen had a window and both him and Connor were professionals at calming smoke alarms down thanks to Cons inability but frequent desire to cook. "Now what do we eat?" he wasn't mad per se, just mildly annoyed. 

"I'm sorry." 

Sighing, Gavin shoved the kid playfully "It's fine! Just go sit and find a movie, I'll figure something out." it was seconds before he was left alone in the kitchen with not a lot of options for food. The popcorn was out of the question now that it was a crispy mess, so that left... Gavin pulled open a few cupboards, not finding a lot of good snack foods thanks to the constantly starving preteen android he lived with. He settled on filling a bowl with a couple chip bags he'd found, each with about a handful of actual chips left in them. Half a bag of mini marshmallows on top of that, a box of crackers and Gavin left the kitchen. 

Setting the bowl and box of crackers on the coffee table in the living room, Gavin raised an eyebrow at the two androids already comfortable on the couch. Wyatt had the remote and was leaning against Connor as he scrolled through Netflix 2.0, and Connor was frowning, his focus shifting from the tv to the bowl of snacks. 

"That isn't healthy, Gavin."

"Well neither was the popcorn but you didn't complain about that." He dropped into the small space between the two, forcing Wyatt to scoot over enough so there was room for him on the couch. There was no way Gavin was going to be displaced in his own fucking house. "There's a jar of beets in the fridge, Wyatt go get it." 

"Gross." the kid grabbed the bowl of chips, picking out the little marshmallows and tossing them one at a time into his mouth. "Beets aren't snacks." 

Gavin shifted on the couch until he was comfortable, leaning his back against Connors side. He grabbed the bowl form Wyatt, throwing a marshmallow at him before he could protest. "What're we watching?" 

Connor wiggled, pushing back against Gavin until they'd both settled into a position that was equally comfortable. "Wyatt wants to watch horror." 

"Some good old fashioned slasher movie!" the kid leaned forward, remote in hand and pressing through the list of movies. "Like... IT. Or Halloween. Or something super old like... I don't know, Leatherface?" 

"Uh..." Gavin was fine with it, he liked a good old fashioned slasher/horror movie just as much as the next guy but... He glanced to the side to get a look at Connor, who's LED was cycling yellow at the idea. Yeah, it was probably a bad idea. "What about something a little less... Death-y?" 

"Like what?" 

Truth was, Gavin had no idea. His movie choices were probably all on the 'Not quite child friendly' spectrum and he doubted Connor would approve of any of those suggestions. Obviously, there was only one right answer to this scenario. Gavin wiggled a bit, sliding down until his head was comfortable in Connors lap, legs dangling half off the couch. "What do you wanna watch, Con?" 

The android spent a moment looking between Gavin and Wyatt before he sighed, brown eyes flicking up towards the tv. "Not horror."

That was pretty much how they ended up all three of them under a blanket snuggled up together on the couch watching Coco. Wyatt was stuffing chips and marshmallows in his face, way more invested in the movie than he'd admit to, while Connor concentrated on the movie, brushing both his hands through Gavin's hair. The Detective was practically asleep and had been for at least most of the movie.


	2. Hurt Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Prompt  
> Call it what you want AU  
> Features: Gavin Reed, Connor Rk800, Wyatt OC, Elijah Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I HC Gavin and Elijah as half brothers :p

"Would you fucken stop??" Gavin swatted at Wyatt's prying hands, and the kid retreated for like two seconds before coming back, this time leaning over the back of the couch. "Wy fucking stop it hurts."

"I know!" the kid wiggled his way over the top of the couch, hands reaching for the bandages around Gavin's chest, only to have the Detective squirm away out of reach. "But you didn't do it right! Let me fix it!" 

Gavin whined because it really hurt to wiggle around on the couch like he was doing but he didn't want this shithead of a kid touching the bandages he'd just applied. This wasn't his first gunshot wound, and it sure as shit wouldn't be his last, so he knew how to wrap bandages. "Get outta here!" he swatted at Wyatt's grabby hands again to no avail. 

"Wyatt. Leave him alone." Finally, Connor intervened, taking a seat in the chair he'd set up beside the couch, and Wyatt slid back a bit over the back of it, frowning. "Making him squirm will just cause more harm than a slight malfunction in his bandages." 

"Thank you!" Gavin thew up his hands because fucking finally, someone was on his side, and that ended up being a mistake because it felt like he'd just torn something that had just healed and fucking ow! When Wyatt made a face at him, and Gavin returned the favour by sticking his tongue out at the brat. 

"Crusty old man." 

"Fucken brat." 

Connor sighed and held up the glass of water he'd brought out from the kitchen and one single tablet of Tylenol 3 for the pain. "Sometimes I wonder who the adult is here. Sit up." Gavin did as he was told, slowly, grunting at the effort and how moving even just a little agitated the sewn up bullet hole in his gut. When he was finally propped up enough Connor offered the drink and pill. "How is it?" the concern was obvious in his voice and the way he was looking at him. 

Gavin grunted as a response, swallowing the pill before downing the water in a few gulps. "I ain't dying." he still wasn't used to all of this... Fussing. Normally when he did stupid shit like getting shot it was him and Gil until he was recovered enough to go back to work. Sometimes he had Tina or Chris visit, but that was different. 

It had been 4 hours since he'd been released from the hospital and neither android would leave him alone, always fussing over and around him. Gavin had tried to get up to take a piss an hour ago and God forbid he be allowed to do that on his own. He missed the hospital because there were strict visiting hours. 

Connor's face twitched into the faintest frown, his LED blinking yellow and Gavin mentally kicked himself. "Hey, look. I'm fine alright?" Gavin reached up, holding Connors face in both his hands to make sure the android was looking at him. "Look at me, Con. I'm fine. That coulda happened to anyone."

"But it happened to you." 

"Cuz I'm reckless. I'm sorry, okay?" Gavin's thumbs rubbed soothing circles against Connors temples, trying to get the worry to go away. It worked a bit and Connor sighed, hopefully resigned to the fact that his boyfriend would continue to do stupid shit all the time and almost die at least once a month. 

From the back of the couch, the littlest shit head made gaging sounds, which only served to spurt Gavin on because if anything, he really liked making Wyatt uncomfortable. "C'mon, Con, make out with me." 

"Gross! Could you not??"

"I'd really rather not-" 

But Gavin tugging him down out of his chair and onto the couch certainly didn't help Connors resistance to him and he couldn't help but laugh at the wide playful smile on Gavin's lips and it was too easy to give in.

"And here I was anticipating a sad excuse for a human being, alone and miserable and in pain with no one but his cat as company."

Gavin froze, because he knew that voice and it didn't belong to anyone who was supposed to be in the house right now. He let go of Connors face, and the android dropped back into his chair pretty quickly, giving Gavin a clear view of his brother in the open doorway, a stupid shit eating smile on his face. 

Wyatt slumped back, his feet finally touching the ground behind the couch and he actually ducked down as if he was less visible that way. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Eli?" Gavin was trying very hard to be mad, because if he wasn't mad he'd be really fucking embarrassed. 

Elijah shrugged, nudging the door closed behind him. "The same thing everyone else seems to already be doing." he held up the plastic bag he was holding like it was explanation enough. Gavin thought it smelt like Chinese food. Kicking off his shoes as if he'd been invited inside, Elijah made his way into the kitchen like he lived there. "Hello Connor, and I don't believe I've meet the small one. You're absolutely full of surprises, Gav." 

He wanted to get angry because-- well just because, but the asshole genius had started unloading the bag of food and Gavin hadn't realized how hungry he was until now and his stomach grumbled loudly. 

From the chair, Connor had taken a few seconds to fix his shirt and hair a little so as not to look like he'd almost been rolling on the couch with an injured man. "Hello Elijah." 

Gavin didn't quite know what to think about Elijah just showing up, but he had food which was enough of a bribe for Gavin to put aside their differences for now. "The kids name is Wyatt." he grunted, pulling himself slowly up off the couch - or he tried to but Connor pushed him back down with one hand, which had Elijah, the bastard, laughing in the kitchen. "C'mon, Con. I can get up." 

"No." 

"Connor-" 

"The doctor said bed rest. You're lucky I'm letting you lay on the couch." 

By this time, Wyatt and found his way around the couch and was sitting by Gavin's legs, and from the kitchen Elijah was making plates of food, shoulders shaking as he silently laughed. Gavin leaned his head back and sighed. When had he asked for this kind of abuse? 

"I'm impressed." Eli came into the living area with two plates of food in each hand, and he took a second to look between his brother and the two androids. "It's a nice change, Gavin" Eli offered one of the plates to Wyatt, who took it with an excited grin before sitting on the coffee table next to Connor. 

"What's a nice change? I got shot and now I'm not even allowed to sit up without permission." despite saying that, Gavin pulled himself up enough so he could take this wonderfully full plate of food when his brother offered it to him. It definetly smelt like the good stuff. 

"I'm just trying to help-" Connor sounded distressed and Gavin gave him a look that plainly said 'I know' that he couldn't voice because he had a mouth full of fried rice. 

Again, Elijah laughed. "It's fine, Connor. He's just acting tough because I'm here. As soon as I leave I'm sure you can go back to what I interupted." 

"God please no!" Wyatt had moved to the kitchen to eat, and hearing that, he had his fork pointed at Kamski. "If you staying here stops them from doing that kissing shit then please, stay forever!" 

"Wyatt!" Gavin almost dropped his plate, and almost got up but moving that fast hurt so he just sat angrily on the couch, ears as red as a beet. 

Elijah just laughed because this was something he never thought he'd get to enjoy.


	3. School Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Prompt  
> Call it what you want AU  
> Features : Gavin Reed, Wyatt OC, Connor RK8 (momentarily)

"So. I've made a decision."

"Oh yeah." despite saying that, Gavin was only mildly interested in what the kid was saying. He was trying to finish his coffee while simultaneously finish reading a file he'd brought home last night and they needed to leave the house in like 5 minutes and now was not the time for revelations.

"Yep. I've decided that I'm not gonna go to school." 

Gavins mug of coffee hit the counter a little rougher than he had intended it to. "What?" 

Wyatt spun on the bar stool in front of the island counter, nodding his head. "You heard me." 

"Don't get lippy with me, kid. What do you mean you aren't fucking going to school when we worked really hard to even get you there." the tablet Gavin had been reading from slid a cross the counter and the Detective leaned forward against it, his full focus on the blond kid at the other end. Wyatt didn't look at him, focusing instead on the ground. "What happened?" 

A half hearted shrug "Nothing, I just changed my mind. Why? It's not a big deal." 

Like fuck it wasn't a big deal. "Wyatt." So much for getting to work early. 

The kid squirmed in his seat, frowning when he glanced at Gavin. "What? I changed my mind. Loads of kids do it, so why can't I?" 

"Loads of kids ain't you, for one. You've been fucking stoked about this for weeks." Gavin slid his coffee across the top of the counter as he moved around the kitchen, until he was standing in front of the now very disgruntled looking boy. "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something." Wyatt frowned deeper. "I just changed my mind! Can we just get over it and move on? Please?" 

"Fine. Whatever you want kid." Gavin pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and Wyatt narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. "Have it your way." Gavin was not above using his secret weapon against the bratty kid when he needed to. 

"What are you--Gavin who are you calling?" 

"Con." 

"What-?!" Wyatt actually squeaked, reaching for the phone and missing because Gavin took a step back to get out of reach. "Don't bother him!" 

"Too late you little shit. Hey, Connor."

"Gavin stop! Hang up!" 

Gavin actually stuck his tongue out at the brat, because he was winning this fight even if he had to fight dirty. "It's serious this time, kid doesn't want to go to school. I don't know. I don't know he won't tell me." when Wyatt reached for the phone again, he took another step backwards out of reach, grinning. "You wanna talk to him? He might hang up. Because he's a brat." 

"I won't!" 

"Okay." Gavin raised an eyebrow and handed the phone over to the shithead and reluctantly, Wyatt held the phone up to his ear. "Hi, Connor..." he was pouting. "I don't... It's..." the kids sigh was pretty heavy for an android that was supposed to be mimicking a 12 year old boy. "I'll talk to him. Okay. Bye." defeated now, Wyatt hung up the phone and handed it back to Gavin, who was waiting for it with an outstretched hand. 

"Well?" 

"You're an asshole, Reed. Connor said he'll see you at work." There was silence, Wyatt staring at the ground, fidgeting with his hands, almost nervously until finally looking up at the patiently waiting detective. "I don't know I've been doing a lot of research and..." 

"Research on what?" 

The kid shrugged. "I dunno. School in general. It's..." he rubbed at his arms before crossing them tight against his chest. "Human Kids are mean, aren't they?" 

Oh. Well shit. "I mean, yeah." he wasn't going to lie about it. Kids could be real dicks sometimes. 

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Dont even try and sugar coat it for me, asshole." 

"Hey. Look at me." Gavin snapped his fingers to get this dumb android kid to look at him, and when he did, Gavin messed up his hair with one hand. "Kids can be little bastards, but as far as I know you're a bigger bastard than them so just... Dont think too hard about it and go in there and be yourself and if someone wants to fight you, you just have to hit first. Got it?" 

"That's your great advice?" 

Gavin shrugged, taking the last sip of his coffee. "All I'm saying is that if some little shit head decides to target you, and you punch first and get sent to the office, I'll back you up." he moved around the counter and left his empty mug in the sink before grabbing his forgotten tablet from the counter. "Or, you can just imagine what Con'll tell you and just do that. I'm sure his advice is better."

Wyatt grinned for the first time this morning. "Yeah, but Connor wouldn't tell me to punch someone." 

"I said only if they start it! Don't twist my words! You're supposed to make friends and learn and experience, right? So do that." 

"Technically fighting is-" 

"Don't test me, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading so far! I had fun writing these little shorts and I'm glad you hopefully enjoyed experiencing them!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment here or jump over to [Shootmewithasilverbullet](https://shootmewithasilverbullet.tumblr.com/)!  
> on Tumblr and enjoy some cool content.
> 
> Also also also if you have an idea I take prompts! So feel free to send me any ideas!


End file.
